Telecommunication networks may generally include two components, namely a “transport network” and an “access network.” Transport networks, sometimes referred to as backbone, core, and/or long-haul networks, may be wide access networks that span large regional and/or global distances. Access networks, sometimes referred to as distribution networks, connect the transport networks to the user premises. Both transport networks and access networks may be formed using various wired (e.g., copper, coax, optical fiber, etc.) and wireless (e.g., mobile, satellite, and microwave) technologies.
There are a number of different types of transport networks. In some instances, a transport network may be an optical transport network (OTN). An OTN is a set of Optical Network Elements (ONE) connected by optical fiber links. In other examples, a transport network may be a packet transport network (PTN). A PTN is a connection-oriented transport network based on Internet Protocol (IP) technology.